


Resolution

by Otrera



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Gadreel learns about new year's resolutions.





	Resolution

Gadreel enjoyed the bunker at night. It was quiet, and he could do things without being interrupted by Sam or Dean. Not that he minded their interruptions that much - after millennia of being alone in his cell, pleasant, sentient company was always welcomed.

Sam and Dean usually retired to their rooms at nine o’clock, so Gadreel was surprised to find them in the war room at well after eleven.

“Why are you both still awake?” Gadreel asked. “You are usually asleep far earlier than this.”

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” said Sam. “You’re supposed to stay up until midnight, when the new year starts. Some people do really big celebrations for it.”

There was no evidence of a large celebration anywhere in the bunker. There was a large bag of tortilla chips and a bowl of guacamole, but that was all. “I take it you are not those type of people?”

Dean snorted. “Nah. We don’t really celebrate anything. But I figured, we did Christmas this year, why not New Year’s Eve, too.” He stretched. “Besides, it’s basically just a big excuse to get drunk and eat.”

“That sounds…” Boring. “Interesting.”

Sam huffed a small laugh. “It’s more fun when you can get drunk.”

Gadreel nodded. Being unable to get drunk did make drinking a rather dull experience. “Where is Castiel? Does he not want to celebrate with you?”

Dean’s face tensed and lost its affability. “I dunno. He won’t answer his phone.” He pushed his chair back from the table and stood. “Sammy, you want another beer?”

“No, I’m good.”

Dean left.

Sam sighed heavily.

“Is he okay?” Gadreel asked.

“He’s fine. He’s just upset, I think. He misses Cas.”

“I am sure Castiel misses him, too, wherever he might be.”

Sam smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure he does. But I think Dean’s a little angry that he keeps ignoring his calls.”

Gadreel frowned. “He does not do it to hurt him. He simply forgets.”

“Yeah. Maybe he’ll make it his new year’s resolution, to answer Dean’s calls more often.”

Gadreel took Dean’s abandoned chair. “What is a new year’s resolution?”

“Oh. It’s um, basically, you resolve to do something better for the new year. Like, a lot of people say they’ll go to the gym more, or eat healthier. Most of the time people forget about them before January is over.”

“Then why bother making them?’

Sam’s face was pensive. “I don’t know. Maybe they just like feeling productive. It’s the idea that the new year is a fresh start, like a second chance.”

Gadreel understood second chances. It was easy to appreciate why people would like the idea that a new year was another second chance.

“What is your new year’s resolution?”   


Sam raised his eyebrows. “Mine?”

Gadreel nodded.

“Hmm. I haven’t actually thought of one.”

He stared at the table, but Gadreel had a feeling it was one of those times where he wasn’t actually seeing the table, and was just thinking hard.

“I think… I think I want to do better at, um, at showing my family how important they are to me. Especially you. Sometimes I feel like I’m not very good at showing you how important you are to me.”

Gadreel reached out and took Sam’s hand. Was that crossing a line? “I am touched that you consider me family. You don’t - you have no idea how much that means to me.”

Sam smiled. He squeezed Gadreel’s hand. He opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but his eyes caught on his watch. It read 11:59 pm. As they watched, the numbers switched to read 12:00 pm.

Sam’s eyes flicked up to meet Gadreel’s. He licked his lips. Then, without warning, he moved out of his chair into Gadreel’s space and pressed their lips together.

The first thing his senses acknowledged was how  _ warm  _ Sam was. His body was warm, his lips were warm, his fingers (still clutching Gadreel’s own) were war. Sam’s free hand had found its way to cup Gadreel’s cheek. His calloused skin was rough, but soothing.

Sam’s lips were somewhat wet and chapped, but they were so very soft. Gadreel’s eyes fluttered closed and he moved his lips clumsily against Sam’s. He’d never done anything like this; never had the  _ chance _ to do anything like this.

Sam moaned. Gadreel brought his hand up to mimic Sam’s, cupping Sam’s face. He stroked his thumb across Sam’s cheekbone. Sam moved back slightly, breathing hard. Gadreel opened his eyes. Sam’s lips were red from kissing. Gadreel’s probably looked the same.

Sam stood up abruptly. Gadreel gazed up at him, his brain still stuck on kissing. Why had he stopped?

“Sorry,” Sam breathed. “Sorry, I - there’s a thing, you’re supposed to kiss at midnight. I wasn’t thinking.”

“What?”

“Sorry,” he said again. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I won’t do it again.”

Gadreel stood. “You - no, why?”

Now Sam looked confused in addition to guilty. “Why what?”

Gadreel swallowed. Had Sam committed a social faux pas? Was that why he was apologising? “Why will you not do it again?”

“Why won’t I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

Sam giggled, almost hysterically. “That’s - only people - people don’t usually kiss each other. Only if they’re dating.”

“Oh. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” The last thing he wanted to do was offend Sam. Never Sam, who had offered him so many second chances and helped his start a new life.

“No, no, you didn’t offend me. I thought I offended you.”

“Because you kissed me?”

“Well, yes.”

Gadreel shook his head. “No, I… I enjoyed it. I enjoyed kissing you.”

“Oh.” Sam’s breathing was uneven. His eyes flicked down to Gadreel’s lips. “I did too.” Slowly, like he was afraid Gadreel would protest, he took Gadreel’s hand in his own again. “Will - can I… can I do it again?”

“Please.”

Sam’s lips were on his almost before Gadreel finished speaking. It was just as amazing as the first time, except Gadreel had a better idea of what to expect.

He shoved at Sam’s shoulders, just enough to put the slightest space between their lips. “Sam.”

“What? What is it?”

Gadreel caught his breath before answering. “My new year’s resolution. It’s to kiss you more.”

Sam stared. He broke into giggles and hugged Gadreel tightly, burying his face in Gadreel’s neck.

“That’s the best new year’s resolution I’ve ever heard.”


End file.
